projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Y Nuzlocke Blind - PART 24: Scary House
Jared checks out the scary house, walks around Barbie's dream house and takes on the sixth gym. Synopsis Jared walks into a cafe with Sycarmore and Lysandre. Jared has to deal with his annoying friends as he enters route 14. Ioanin destroys Meowstic. Absol is taken out soon too. Rathalos takes on Delphox. Jared forgets to Mega Evolve. Rathalos' fly hits with a critical. Rathalos' health becomes low off a Psybeam. Jared's friends want to go to the scary house. It took a long time to get from the first to the second gym. A Carnivine appears. Not an ideal choice. As Merpin is caught, Jared wishes he made a rule that he could only catch new Pokémon. Jared falls into a hole in the swamp, and wonders if he is OK! Jared battles a trainer in the swamp and freezes an Arbok. Jared is excited to see Pyroar, the evolved Litleo. It looks sweet. Jared is confused by Goomy, and he wants it. It hits Merpin hard, and likes grass attacks! Jared arrives at the Scary House. This is how most Scooby Doo episodes get started! After a long rambling story, Jared decides to not tip the guy. Jared arrives at Laverre City, and heads straight into the gym. It's a teleporting dungeon. Jared has no idea what he is doing as he walks into a trainer battle. Jared is very confused at Aromatisse. Merpin is one-shotted by a Moonblast. Jared doesn't even know what Moonblast is! Ioanin battles through being in love with Aromatisse, and eventually freezes it. Jared wonders why they are thawing out right away. Ioanin almost dies. Jared uses Dragon Rage, not realizing that Aromatisse is a fairy type. Jared tries to leave to heal. Jared feels like he is running around Barbie's dream house! One of the character's repeats Jared's joke! A trainer is fighting Jared with a pair of keys! Jared is confused by the cupcake he is fighting! How can Jared take this place seriously? He finally makes it to the gym leader, Valerie. Her eyes are terrifying! Mawile is now a fairy type. Rathalos comes out, and takes a critical bite. Rathalos melts Mawile. A Mr. Mime comes out, angering Jared. After several Fire Fang's and Mr. Mime healing, Mr. Mime uses Psychic, and almost kills Rathalos. Mr Mime is finally down, and Sylveon is sent out against Ioanin. Jared can't remember what Fairy's weaknesses are. Jared decides to simply use Ioanin's strongest attacks. Dazzling Gleam does a lot of damage to Ioanin, and almost kills Ioanin on the second hit. Jared panics, and needs time to think this through. Jared doesn't know what to do. He goes with Ice Fang. It was all for nothing, as Sylveon used Quick Attack! Ioanin is killed by Quick Attack, and Jared is saddened. Jared hopes it doesn't use Quick Attack again on Rathalos. Rathalos uses Fly, and takes Sylveon down. Jared laughs manically. Jared barely wins the battle. Jared doesn't want the badge! Once again, Jared is down to just Rathalos once more. Category:Pokemon Y Nuzlocke Category:Nuzlocke Category:Videos